The Serpent's Symphony
A coop between Deathwalker 13000 and M-NUva where Arbiter and Trickster team up to battle against an Outer God. Occurs soon after The Gate of Genesis ---- The Serpent's Symphony Arbiter floated alone within the depths of space, pondering to himself of the events that had come to pass as of late. His shattered memories had barely returned, but there were tidbits and scraps that he was able to recall. Feeling disconcerted, he touched down onto a nearby, barren planet, contented to be alone with his thoughts... "Hiya!!!!' Trickster yells as he appears from a portal near Arbiter. "Its been a while!!!!" He said as he got in Arbiter face. Arbiter was startled, and it took a moment before he was able to recall the figure that had suddenly invaded his space. "Yes... Trickster. It has been some time." "So....Whatcha up to Mr. Man?" Trickster inquired. "I am merely trying to reclaim lost memories." "By going to this miserable excuse of a planet?" Trickster asked as he looked around. "What would be here?" "I don't remember," Arbiter said. "I'm hoping to find that out for myself." Before Trickster could respond, a black mist formed a short distance in front of them, out of which stepped a dark man with pale skin and cat-like eyes. Trickster runs up to the pale figures face and yells an overly excited "HIIIIII!!!!!" The man was unphazed. "Leave us," he said coldly. "This is none of your concern." "Us?" Trickster questioned with apuzzled look on his face. "Did you bring a friend???" The man glared. "I've no time for fools. But it is no matter if you die as well." "Morpheus." Arbiter glared, and summoned his greatsword to his hand. "Why are you here?" "Arbiter? You know this guy?" Trickster looked the guy over head to to. "What a freak." He mumbled under his breath. "Do you even need to ask me that, Keeper of Balance?" Morpheus shook his head. "The gates are opening. The days of this Multiverse are limited. So what now? Will you try and stop me?" Arbiter leapt forward, swinging his blade; however, Morpheus disappeared into a black mist before reappearing a short distance away. Trickster smiles. "This guys is not like the others. He seems like this will be an interesting fight!" With that Trickster turned one of the rocks into popcorn and started to eat some as he watched Arbiter fight. "I am not here to fight," Morpheus said. "I am here merely to test the gate." "What-" Arbiter began. The ground began to quake, and a symbol of blue flame appeared on the ground; A four-pointed star that resembled two eyes intersecting at perpendicular angles. Arbiter's eyes widened. "You wouldn't-" "Dare?" Morpheus interrupted. "I would." He vanished into black mist as the ground began to quake. Trickster looked around. "Arbity, whats going on? Im confused? What is he doing?" "Summoning an Outer God," Arbiter retorted. Fear took hold in his voice. "This is not good... Get back!" The symbol on the ground exploded in blinding light, and an alien figure rose out of it, appearing to be a horrific blend between snake and human, but many times as large and shackled with glowing chains. The figure tensed up, before breaking it's bonds with a cry that sounded akin to a cross between a roar and a hiss. Spreading massive, draconic wings, the figure grew to an incredible size. It's taloned hands grasped the ground, digging in over a mile deep into the earth. It's barbed tail swung about, generating massive bursts of wind. It's slitted eyes snapped open. "Yig, destroy," ''commanded the voice of Morpheus. Trickster eyes nearly pop out of his head as he looks at the beast. "Wait, what? What is that supposede to destroy? The planet or Arbiter or me or...???" "He means destroy ''everything!" Arbiter retorted. "And it ''will ''if we can't defeat it!" Trickster stands up and clenches his fists. "Then lets do this thing! I wont let it destroy, its not a good kind of chaos!!!" Trickster yells and flies up towards the beast. Arbiter flew up beside Trickster, and Yig lowered it's head at the two; the mere size of it's eye dwarfed them. To Yig, Arbiter and Trickster were smaller than insects. The creature then let out a hiss from it's cavernous mouth. "I cant believe the size of this thing" Trickster muttered to himself. He created an orb of energy teice the size of his body and launched it at the monster's eye to see what would happen. The creature whipped around before the ice could strike it's eye; instead, the projectile struck it beneath it's slitted nostril, and it winced slightly, as if it suffered an itch. "Crap." Trickster looked at Arbiter. "Do you have any ideas?" "Just one," Arbiter said weakly. "Don't get crushed." Yig hissed again, flicking it's enormous serpentine tongue before swinging it's enormous, scaled hands at the pair, intending on knocking them out of the sky. "Move!" Arbiter shouted, flying toward the beast. Trickster grabbed hold of Arbiter and flew into a portal reappearing above there previous spot far enough to completely miss the hand. "Now!" Trickster yelled as he flew behind the head of the beast to hid in the mess of scales. Arbiter and Trickster landed on a scale; it clanked like steel as their feet touched down. But before they could catch a single moment to breathe, enormous serpents began to slither hrough the cracks between the scales, slithering towards the pair and baring large fangs. "What the heck!?" Trickster yelled as he looked at the serpents. He fired little lasers at each of them that he saw dissentigrating them one by one. "Lets try to find a weak spot on this guy!" Arbiter had run forth, swinging his sword in a clean blur, that sliced the serpents to pieces one by one; but they kept on emerging, as if endless. Trickster followed behind catching anything that might have gotten Arbiter, try as Trickster might, admist the Chaos he couldnt find a place that seemed like it would give them the advantage they need to take him down. Suddenly, Yig lurched back, letting out a hiss-like roar, and throwing Arbiter and Trickster quite a distance. It snaked around, facing them, horrifyingly agile for it's size. It's slitted eyes narrowed. Trickster looked around for a place to hide, but seeing none he just waved at the creature, "Uh...hi?" He said before flying around in circles over its head so fast that he became a blur. The creature ignored Trickster and snaked forth heading for Arbiter and opening it's cavernous maw. Muttering a hurried curse to himself, Arbiter managed to fly out of the way moments before the mouth closed over him. It's enormous, barbed tail lurched up towards Trickster with deadly accuracy. All of a sudden the blur became two characters. The two Tricksters looked at each other, laughed at themselves then flew in opposite directions to confuse the beast. A sickening series of cracks split the air; Yig lurched backwards, as if it's spine had snapped. Three enormous serpents burst out of it's chest, hissing and spitting, coiling up on the ground like scaly mountains. Both Trickster look at the snakes in disgust. "Those just came out of its chest? Eww......." Then the Trickster started talking to each other, trying to come up with a plan. Arbiter teleported nearby Trickster and his clone. "It's awakening. This is bad." "Yeah...." "We noticed." The Trickster and his clone said, one finishing the others sentence. "How do you-" "Think we should-" "Handle the situation?"